1. Field
Example embodiments relate to pixel devices, radiation detecting modules, and radiation detecting apparatuses, and for example, to variation-adaptive pixel devices, and radiation detecting modules and apparatuses having the pixel devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positron emission tomography (PET) apparatuses are radiation detecting apparatuses capable of obtaining a PET image by combining a metabolite, e.g., glucose with a radioisotope for emitting positrons, injecting the metabolite into a human body, and observing biochemical changes occurring in the body.
PET apparatuses are used to assist in early detection of cancer by taking advantage of the phenomenon that cancer cells exhibit a higher intake and metabolism of glucose than that seen in normal cells. In more detail, fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG), which is a glucose-like substance, is combined with an isotope for emitting positrons and injected into a human body. The PET apparatus may be used to observe cancer cells taking in the FDG-isotope combination. PET apparatuses may detect molecular-level changes in the human body that were hard to detect with existing imaging, and thus enable early detection of cancer.